1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals generally with the field of pallet design. Conventional pallets are by convention usually square and provide a means for allowing a forklift to extend thereinto to facilitate lifting of materials stacked on the pallet.
The present invention applies to that specific subset of such pallet supports used for transporting of horizontally oriented sheet material stacked vertically. Such material could comprise sheetrock, wallboard or plywood or any material which is generally sold for use mostly for construction in sheets of, for example, two or four feet wide and anywhere between four and twenty feet in length. However, most usually the sheet material is four foot in width and between eight and twelve feet in length. When stacked horizontally these materials such as wallboard can be extremely heavy and the present invention provides a new and improved means for facilitating handling of these very heavy vertical stacks of horizontally oriented sheet material utilizing a reusable and recyclable separation member positionable in arrays between sections of the stack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The primary prior art to the present invention is shown in FIG. 9 of the present application. The current state of the art separates sections of vertically stacked horizontally oriented sheet materials with items commonly referred to as slooters. This usage of slooters is most commonly with wall board or sheetrock. It is necessary to provide spaces in the vertically extending stack into which the arms of a forklift can extend to facilitate moving of portions of the stack by moving one or more individual sections at a time. FIG. 9 shows the current state of the art method for this purpose. The multiple horizontally oriented sheets of sheetrock are separated by narrow strips of sheetrock or wallboard normally cut at the location of manufacture of the sheetrock. These items are all commonly referred to as slooters and five or six such items are stacked vertically to define approximately two and a half to three inches between sections of a sheetrock stack to facilitate handling thereof by a forklift.
With ⅝th inch thick wallboard normally five slooters will be stacked upon one another and used as spacers thereby achieving a spacing of two and a half to three inches. On the other hand, with wallboard which is xc2xd inch in thickness, five or six strips approximately two to three inches wide will be utilized to provide this same desired spacing. These pieces will be stacked vertically and spaced apart from similar stacks of pieces as shown in FIG. 9. The present invention provides a reusable separation member which includes two planar support members for contacting the wallboard above and below the separation member as well as an interlocking cellular construction for maintaining these two planar support members separated from one another by approximately two and a half to three inches. In this manner the separation members of the present invention are effective in defining recesses for receiving the forks of lifting mechanisms which still being reusable.
Prior art configurations and constructions for use with vertical stacks of horizontally extending sheet members are commonly known as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,960 patented Mar. 21, 1939 to C. A. Bertel on an xe2x80x9cApparatus For Handling Bales And The Likexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,487 patented Jan. 29, 1957 to F. D. Harris on a xe2x80x9cVehicle Mounted Handling Device For Pallet Stacksxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,127 patented Aug. 16, 1977 to C. E. Brossia and assigned to Adolph Coors Company on a xe2x80x9cSlip Pallet And Divider Sheetxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,014 patented Dec. 27, 1977 to D. J. Sagmiller on a xe2x80x9cSlipsheet Pallet Tool And Methodxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,344 patented Sep. 26, 1978 to T. J. Ziemba on a xe2x80x9cFluid Pallet And A Method Of Stacking And Storing Goodsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,151 patented May 21, 1985 to M. R. Dill, Jr. on an xe2x80x9cArticle Separator For Materials Handlingxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,252 patented Nov. 24, 1987 to V. D. Azzi and assigned to The Kingston-Warren Corporation on a xe2x80x9cStorage Rack Systemxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,448 patented Dec. 29, 1992 to V. L. Flaig and assigned to Guardian Industries Corp. on a xe2x80x9cContainer For Shipping And Stacking Sheets Of Glassxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,019 patented Jun. 27, 1995 to S. E. Moorman and assigned to Georgia-Pacific Corporation on xe2x80x9cSheet Material Pallet With Wrap Around Deckxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,540 patented Dec. 5, 1995 to C. R. Marschke et al and assigned to Marquip, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Making Pallet Supports And Pallets Incorporating Said Supportsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,808 patented Jun. 8, 1999 to D. M. Bartholomew and assigned to Menasha Corporation on a xe2x80x9cContainer For Horizontally Stacked Sheetsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,858 patented Feb. 1, 2000 to R. R. Taylor on a xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Separating Layered Materialxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Reissue Pat. No. Re. 36,687 patented May 9, 2000 to C. R. marschke et al and assigned to Marquip, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Making Pallet Supports And Pallets Incorporating Said Supportsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,350 patented Jul. 25, 2000 to C. Dumlao et al and assigned to Martin Marietta Materials, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cModular Polymer Matrix Composite Support Structure And Methods Of Constructing Samexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,693 patented Sep. 11, 2001 to H. E. Brown and assigned to Alltrista Corporation on a xe2x80x9cRack Support System For Plastic Palletsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,082 patented Sep. 18, 2001 to M. Van Giezen et al and assigned to Royal Packaging Industry Leer N. V. on a xe2x80x9cPallet Container With Grid Support Structurexe2x80x9d.
The present invention provides a separation member which is usable for selective placement between sheet members which themselves are oriented horizontally and are stacked vertically. In this manner the separation member will define recesses between sections of the sheetrock which allows a forklift to extend between the sheet members and between the separation members to facilitate simultaneously handling of the sheet members located thereabove without causing movement of any of the separation members in the array at the same level as the forklifting arms.
Each of these separation members includes a first planar support member extending horizontally across and above the stacked sheet members and in abutment therewith. This first planar support member will have a length to width ratio of at least 10-1. This high ratio of length to width facilitates the defining of recesses between the separation members for receiving of the lifting arms of a forklift while at the same time allowing air flow therethrough for ventilation for drying of the sheet members to prevent unwanted accumulation of water therein which can have many destructive effects such as mildew and the like. Also the high length to width ratio of 10-1 or more facilitates recycling of the separation members by allowing them to be returned to the point of origin or manufacture of the sheet members for re-use thereof in a compact manner.
A second planar support member may also be positioned extending horizontally below the vertically adjacently positioned horizontally oriented sheet members thereabove and in abutment therewith for supporting of it in spaced relation above the adjacent sheet member thereunder. This second planar support member also preferably has a length to width ratio of at least 10-1 and is fixedly secured in spaced relation vertically above the first support member by a distance sufficient to allow forklift arms to extend thereadjacent between the sheet members vertically and between the separation members horizontally. In this manner lifting of any horizontally oriented sheet members of the stack and, in particular, one or more sections thereof will be facilitated when moved with a forklift. It is also important to note that when the individual sections are moved by placement of the forklift arms into recesses, the array of separator members thereadjacent which define the recesses receiving the forklift arms will not move with the stack. This greatly facilitates recycling and re-use of the separation members.
An interlocking cellular construction is also included in the present invention fixedly secured to the first planar support member and a second planar support member such that it extends therebetween for maintaining them in spaced relation to one another and for enhancing support provided by the second planar support member for the sheet members positioned above. The interlocking cellular construction includes a supporting extrusion preferably formed of a thermoplastic material such as polyethylene. It should be appreciated, however, that any thermoplastic material is usable as long as it is impervious to water absorption and can provide sufficient structural strength in the interlocking cellular construction.
The supporting extrusion is designed for reinforcing the spatially distant positioning of the first planar support member in relation to the second planar support member. Preferably the first planar support member and the second planar support member and the interlocking cellular construction are formed as a single integral member extruded from thermoplastic material for enhancing structural strength and facilitating recycling usage thereof.
The interlocking cellular construction and the supporting extrusion formed thereby preferably includes a vertical support means extending vertically between the first planar support member and the second planar support member and extending longitudinally therealong for facilitating strengthening thereof. This vertical support beam is preferably oriented perpendicularly with respect to the first planar support member and with respect to the second planar support member. In this manner the vertical support beam will extend upwardly from the first planar support member and downwardly from the second planar support member in such a manner as to define an I-beam support component which significantly enhances the structural strength of each of the separation members. The vertical support beam preferably defines a drainage hole positioned extending therethrough in order to facilitate fluid drainage therethrough as desired.
A plurality of cellular walls extend perpendicularly with respect to the first planar support member and the second planar support member and also extend perpendicularly in a horizontal orientation with respect to the vertical support beam in order to define an interlocking cellular construction therebetween which facilitates strengthening of each of the separation members. The cellular wall construction can also define a strapping notch therein which facilitates banding together of a plurality of the separation members to facilitate gathering thereof for re-use. Each of the strapping notches are preferably oriented extending perpendicularly with respect to the first planar support members and the second planar support member in such a manner as to facilitate temporary banding together laterally of a plurality of separation members for facilitating recycling. A banding means may be included which is adapted to be positionable extending into the strapping notch of at least one or more of the separation members in order to facilitate selective lateral securement of a plurality of separation members together to facilitate handling thereof during recycling.
One of the important characteristics of the present invention is to maintain firm and secure engagement between the first planar support member and the second planar support member and the sheet members in abutment therewith. For this reason the coefficient of friction of the first planar support member and the second planar support member surfaces which will abut the sheet members is an extremely important consideration. The present invention further contemplates the possibility of inclusion of a friction enhancing means located on the first planar support member and the second planar support member for increasing coefficient of friction thereof and facilitating abutting engagement with the horizontally extending sheet members thereadjacent. This friction enhancing means can comprise a variety of different means one of which could be a friction tape applied over the surfaces of the first planar support member and the second planar support member where they will abut the sheet members to enhance gripping of the abutment surfaces therebetween.
Each of the separation members of the present invention is preferably rectangular in cross section with a length to width ratio of at least 10-1. In this manner at least two of the separation members are positioned at each level between the sheet members in an array to define therebetween forklift receiving recesses. This array normally will include three or four or even more individual separation members at each location but a minimum of two is required within each array. These arrays separate sections of the vertically extending stack by defining the forklift receiving recesses thereadjacent. These recesses allow a forklift to extend thereinto to facilitate lifting of individual sections of the horizontally oriented sheet members thereabove without initiating any movement of the separation members at the level at which the forklift extends into the recesses. In a preferred configuration these separation members will be spaced apart from one another approximately 24 inches in order to define the forklift receiving recesses therebetween. This distance can vary between one and three feet but 24 or more inches has been determined to be the most advantageous spacing which provides support for sections of the sheet members thereabove while at the same time provides enough variation in spacing laterally such that the forklift can easily extend into the forklift receiving recesses as desired.
In use the present invention is designed for movement of a large stack of horizontally oriented sheet members from a first location to a second location and separated by arrays of separation members along with recycling of the separation members by returning thereof to the first location for re-use. The separation members are designed for selective placement between sheet members oriented horizontally and stacked vertically in order to allow a forklift to extend between the sheet members and between the separation members to facilitate simultaneous handling of multiple sheet members by causing movement of one or more sections thereof.
In use a vertically extending stack containing a plurality of horizontally oriented sheet members is formed at a first location. Such first location normally comprises a manufacturing location but it can comprise a storage location or warehouse for temporary housing of the sheet members prior to shipment thereof to a second location where they will be either used or sold.
A plurality of longitudinally extending separation members are then provided at the first location. The vertically extending stack is divided into a plurality of individual sections with an array of longitudinally extending separation members placed horizontally for separating each section from one another by a distance great enough to receive the forklift arms extending therebetween. Each section is a subset of the total stack of sheet members. The separation members within each array are spaced apart horizontally to a sufficient extent to define therebetween a plurality of forklift receiving recesses in order to allow the forklift to extend thereinto. This vertically extending stack of a plurality of sections of horizontally oriented sheet members can then be transported from the first location which is the point of manufacture or storage to a second location which is normally the point of use or sale for distribution thereof. This distribution can comprise sale at a retail home center or similar retail outlet or can comprise direct shipment to a construction site for providing the horizontally oriented sheet materials for immediate use in construction there.
At the second location the horizontally oriented sheet members such as wallboard or the like will be distributed by retail sale thereof or by use thereof at a construction site. As each section of horizontally oriented sheet members is completely utilized the separation members in the array of separation members which is then exposed are accumulated at a gathering location. Once a sufficient number of separation members are gathered from the arrays from one or more stacks of horizontally oriented sheet material they can be returned from the second location to the first location to facilitate re-use and recycling thereof.
Re-use or recycling is greatly enhanced by the specific configuration of the separation members of the present invention. They are rectangular in cross section and are at least ten times as long as they are wide. This narrow width configuration greatly facilitates the defining of the horizontally oriented recesses for receiving of the forklift materials and more significantly facilitates compact packing or stacking of the separation members for transportation thereof back to the first location where the sheet members are stored or manufactured to facilitate re-use thereof. It should be noted that the individual separation members can have horizontally extending drainage apertures defined therein which facilitates drying thereof and ventilation therethrough which is desirable to prevent any accumulation of moisture or other undesirable qualities of the vertically extending stack.
Recycling is also significantly enhanced by the defining of a notch in the cellular support construction of the separation members. Preferably this notch is oriented perpendicularly relative to the first and second planar support members in order to prevent the slot from contacting the sheet members during stacking. This slot is defined to receive a band which can extend therethrough and bind together a plurality of separation members into a compact stack with the banding means restrained in position by the notch defined in the separation members themselves.
One of the important constructions of the present invention is in the I-beam support structure defined by the vertical support beam in combination with the first and second planar support members. This I-beam component provides a significantly enhanced structural member oriented in the vertical direction which is required in order to maintain the integrity of a vertical stack of horizontally oriented sheet members which stack can be extremely heavy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a separation member for selective placement between sheet members oriented horizontally and stacked vertically along with a method of use thereof wherein forklift receiving recesses are defined between separation members located in an array between sections of stacked sheet members.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a separation member for selective placement between sheet members oriented horizontally and stacked vertically along with a method of use thereof wherein sheet members stacked vertically are divided into sections to facilitate movement thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a separation member for selective placement between sheet members oriented horizontally and stacked vertically along with a method of use thereof wherein movement of separate sections of horizontally oriented sheet members is possible without moving of the separation members stacked therewith to define sections thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a separation member for selective placement between sheet members oriented horizontally and stacked vertically along with a method of use thereof wherein two planar support members are separated by an interlocking cellular construction having an I-beam construction for facilitating support thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a separation member for selective placement between sheet members oriented horizontally and stacked vertically along with a method of use thereof wherein the first planar support, the second planar support member and the interlocking cellular construction of the present invention is formed as a single integral unit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a separation member for selective placement between sheet members oriented horizontally and stacked vertically along with a method of use thereof wherein the first planar support member and the second planar support member and the interlocking cellular construction of the present invention is all formed as a single piece from a thermoplastic extrusion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a separation member for selective placement between sheet members oriented horizontally and stacked vertically along with a method of use thereof wherein a vertical support beam is oriented perpendicular to the first and second planar support members to facilitate strengthening and support thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a separation member for selective placement between sheet members oriented horizontally and stacked vertically along with a method of use thereof wherein forklift receiving recesses approximately two feet wide are defined between individual separation members within a given array thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a separation member for selective placement between sheet members oriented horizontally and stacked vertically along with a method of use thereof wherein a strapping notch is defined in the interlocking cellular construction of each separation member adapted to receive a banding means therein for facilitating securement of a plurality of separation members together with respect to one another for aiding in recycling usage thereof.